Anacondrai Serpent
The Anacondrai Serpent was the pet of Clouse. This serpent inhabited the caves below Chen's Island that lead to the Underground Noodle Factory and the Jail Cells. History Spellbound (Flashback) The Anacondrai Serpent would help the Serpentine capture Jamanakai Village. During the battle, it attacked the Elemental Master of Gravity, nearly devouring him. It would later continue to participate in the Serpentine Wars under its master's command. However, following the victory of the humans, she was imprisoned on an island alongside Clouse and Master Chen. After Chen started his noodle chain and grew in power, she would go on to patrol the tunnels beneath his temple, devouring intruders. Only One Can Remain When the Ninja were escaping the Anacondrai Cultists in the tunnels beneath Chen's Temple, the Anacondrai Serpent attacked them, though they managed to escape. However, the Serpent had managed to rip off a scrap of clothing that Jay was wearing. She brought it to Clouse, who used it to identify the Ninja. Ninja Roll After Jacob was caught trying to escape the Noodle Factory, he was assigned to feed the Anacondrai Serpent her meals as punishment. Spy for a Spy When Cole escaped and freed Zane, the Anacondrai Serpent chased the duo, trying to trap them by coiling her body through all of the exits. However, the two would escape through the ground, leaving the Serpent behind. The Forgotten Element After Garmadon and Nya are captured, they are chained to posts to be fed to the Anacondrai Serpent. Arriving for its meal, she circles the two of them menacingly, relishing her vengeance against Garmadon over the death of the Great Devourer. Before she could devour the two, however, the Elemental Masters broke into her lair using the Roto Jet, firing several missiles. This caused piles of debris to collapse on the Serpent, killing her. The Day of the Dragon Whilst discussing their next plan of action, Chen and Clouse visited the Anacondrai Serpent's lair. Clouse would caress his beloved pet's corpse, assuring his love for it before swearing vengeance on Garmadon for the Ninjas' actions. During the end credits, Jacob tried to feed the serpent, not knowing that it was dead. In LEGO Dimensions (non-canon) The serpent serves as a boss in "Elements of Surprise" along with Saruman. In the game, the Serpent appears to be mostly made of LEGO bricks. Appearance The Anacondrai Serpent is purple and appears to have a spiked rattle on her tail. She also has blue and lavender scales on her forehead. She has bright pink eyes and large fangs. She appears to be similar in size and shape to a smaller than The Great Devourer. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *36. "Only One Can Remain" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *41. "The Forgotten Element" Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) *''LEGO Dimensions'' (non-canon) Notes *It is considered to be the second biggest snake after The Great Devourer as noted by Kai in "Only One Can Remain." In "The Forgotten Element," Garmadon states that because he had destroyed the first biggest snake, it was fitting that the second biggest would come for revenge. *It is unknown how it got from Ninjago to Chen's Island, but it may have been subdued, and put on the boat with Chen and Clouse during their exile. Gallery ClouseandSnake.jpg|Clouse with his serpent Minydevourer.jpg|Anacondrai Serpent IMG 20150211 080745.jpg SnakeSoR.png|In Shadow of Ronin de: Clouses Schlange Category:Ninjago Category:Creatures Category:Anacondrai Category:2015 Category:Females Category:Condrai Cultists Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Serpentine